


A little bird told

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Banter, Coda to File 1058~1060, Happy birthday Hakuba, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马还没来得及回答，视频对面消息提示音叮地一响，青子摸了自己的手机出来看，略是遗憾地说：“红子酱说她要晚点再来，那我们先开始吧。”黑羽夸张地叹气，脑袋重重磕到茶几上，只留下半个毛茸茸的后脑勺，白马有些不明所以，调整了个礼貌的神情，说：“什么开始？”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A little bird told

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 2020 白马君生日贺！  
> ※ 柯南 File 1058~1060 衍生，江古田四人小组的 MK 主场视角。  
> ※ 社畜被按头疯狂加班的缝隙里终于还是肝出来赶上了，仓促到不忍直视，但总归是心意 _(:з」∠)_ 全文一万六完结，祝白马少爷生日快乐！

“早——”

白马接起视频电话，屏幕上却是模糊一片，画面剧烈摇晃，似乎有人在用手挡着镜头，女孩子元气满满地才喊了两个单音节就被堵了回去，随即是男孩子压低了的声音：“白痴青子！和这人什么关系啊！”

“白马君是侦探啊侦探，怎么可以没有他？” 女孩子的声音，你来我往的推搡打闹，“笨蛋快斗让开，真是的——”

“搞不好那家伙还在睡觉，莫名其妙干什——”

“伦敦都早上十点了！白马君一看就不是赖床的人，和笨蛋快斗不能比——哎呀把手机给青子啦——”

白马：“……”

白马放下红茶杯，杯底和托盘清脆相碰，视频对面青梅竹马吵架声猛地一停，过了两秒，女孩子胜利的声音：“哼哼，青子就说过，白马君早就起来了！他那么绅士，才不会像快斗一样在被窝里接电话呢！”

黑羽：“……”

画面再次剧烈摇晃，片刻后，男孩子的掌心移开，半张脸在屏幕上出镜，还是那个略有不耐的神情，黑羽揪着眉毛看了看他，用袖子擦过摄像头，显得有点不情不愿的，颇是不爽地朝他打招呼：“哟。”

白马单手抵着太阳穴，颇有兴味地欣赏了一整出，闻言弯起眼睛：“晚上好，黑羽君，青子同学。”

东京时间晚上七点，黑羽宅的客厅，俩兄妹挤在茶几前榻榻米上，黑羽用手背托腮，一脸呵呵，眼睛转到一边，女孩子的脑袋随即探过他的肩膀，兴奋地朝屏幕挥手：“早上好，白马君！”

伦敦时间早上十点，Mayfair 公寓，白马还在自己的房间里，背后是宽大的落地窗，映出繁忙的伦敦市中心街景，贵公子坐在小圆桌前喝早茶，悠然自得，好整以暇，看上去像是在替旅游局做广告，黑羽的目光跟着一辆摇摇晃晃的红色双层巴士从左转到右，落回到他的身上，翻出半月眼：“不愧是贵公子度假，还真是好命啊。”

白马还没来得及回答，视频对面消息提示音叮地一响，青子摸了自己的手机出来看，略是遗憾地说：“红子酱说她要晚点再来，那我们先开始吧。”

黑羽夸张地叹气，脑袋重重磕到茶几上，只留下半个毛茸茸的后脑勺，白马有些不明所以，调整了个礼貌的神情，说：“什么开始？”

屏幕里，男孩子抬手，伸指，塞进自己耳朵，一气呵成。白马不解地看着手机，只见女孩子深吸一口气，凑近镜头，兴奋地大声宣布：

“抓基德小组紧急会议——！”

白马：“……”

白马不动声色地将音量调小。黑羽拔出手指，微抬起头，只露出两只眼睛，无声地嘲笑他，白马装没看见，冷静地朝着青子道：“发生什么事了？”

“抓基德啦基德，” 青子说，“那个小偷真是太可恶了哦？这次居然一言不发就偷了宝石，还占为己有！实在是太过分了！”

白马：“……”

屏幕里，两位男生的目光相汇，一触即离，白马坐直了一点，饶有兴趣地望向青子，黑羽竖起脑袋，伸了个懒腰，一边打哈欠一边无聊地拉着长音，“KID 大人怎么可能做出这种事情啦——”

“没有归还宝石？” 白马摸着下巴，“的确让人起疑。连预告函也没有吗？”

青子摇了摇头，满脸鄙视，“听爸爸说这次 KID 只留了一张[宝石收下了]的卡片，谁都没看见——就像个真正的小偷一样！真是可恶。”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

黑羽的神情逐渐变化，两眼弯起，一脸不怀好意地伸过脑袋：“哦？白痴青子这是终于承认 KID 大人不是普通小偷了吗？”

青子愣了愣，意识到自己话里的漏洞，略是不自在地红了脸，“哪有！”

黑羽得意得要死，笑得像只青蛙，毫不留情地指着女孩子，意思是你这个隐藏 KID 粉终于暴露了，青子没来由地觉得在绅士男同学面前丢了人，有点气恼，拍了他一下。白马有些好笑地看着两人，用小勺搅拌了一下红茶，“既然是这样，假冒这件事是母须置疑了吧。”

“我就说嘛！” 黑羽道，“还什么紧急会议，真是小题大做……”

“……因为这明显不符合 KID 的行事风格，” 白马将小勺放回托盘里，语气悠然，“无论是从他大胆无畏，风格华丽的外表——”

屏幕里，黑羽神情复杂，眼角抽搐，看不出是暗自受用还是想搓鸡皮疙瘩，女孩子同样有些愣神，微微张开嘴，好像第一次意识到这个基德抓捕小组里 KID 粉的浓度有点高，“……”

“——还是从他表演心强，热爱恶作剧的本质来看，” 白马面不改色地喝了一口红茶，“ KID 都不会是那种满足于在暗地里小偷小摸的人。”

黑羽：“……”

白马笑眯眯地看向镜头，黑羽眉角跳动，从齿间发出一个不屑的爆破音，转开眼睛。边上的青子却兴奋了起来，频频点头，“对嘛！” 女孩子跪坐榻榻米上，往前倾了点，神情亮亮的，“明明是个喜欢把人耍得团团转的可恶家伙，怎么可能只满足于偷东西呢？连爸爸都觉得——” 说到一半发现不对，怎么感觉还是在替小偷站场，于是颇是尴尬地坐回去，“嘛，反正，嗯。”

黑羽用手托腮，一脸呵呵斜睨身旁，嘲讽的意味明显，青子挠了挠脸，装没看见。

白马弯起眼睛：“警部应该也知道这是假冒的吧？”

黑羽闻言露出沉痛的神情，缓缓把脑袋从左摆到右。

白马：“……”

青子看上去也有些窘迫，抠了抠榻榻米的缝隙，“这个…唉，要是白马君在就好了啊。”

白马有些惊奇地看向黑羽，黑羽的眼睛转向天花板，青子叹了口气，看上去很是不自在，“爸爸的手下都在说，假如白马君在，就不需要找别人帮忙了，搞不好都不用加班……”

“重点是大叔说的下半句啊下半句！” 黑羽大声插入，一脸不屑，“[那种毛头小子怎么可能靠得住]，白痴青子没听见吗？”

青子用手背怒拍黑羽，意思是怎么可以这么没礼貌，黑羽朝着青子挑衅地做鬼脸。白马对他的挤兑没有反应，只是有些不解地眨了眨眼睛，“这种程度的假冒……警部也需要外援吗？”

黑羽皱了皱鼻尖，倒是对这句话颇为认可，青子也有点郁闷，小声嘀咕：“谁知道呢，爸爸好像拜托了一个小说家，听说铃木集团还挺不开心的，也不知道为什么……”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽没忍住，嘴角抽了抽，白马很是意有所指地瞥了他一眼，随即看上去严肃了一点，双手交握放在桌面，朝着青子说：“搜查二科真的认为那是 KID 做的？”

青子也有些无奈，撇了撇嘴，“应该不会吧，但——总归要有个人来提供证据吧？推理什么的。”

“不是很简单吗？” 白马微蹙起眉，“现在是上弦月，无论从时机和动机都不符合——”

黑羽神情微变，抬起眼睛，直视摄像头，白马住了口，没有继续说下去，只是站起身。青子察觉到了气氛变化，有些奇怪地看了看身旁，“怎么啦？”

黑羽盯着屏幕，过了半秒，转过眼睛，“没什么。” 说着神情又变得轻松起来，弹了一下青子，示意视频对面的侦探，“哇，你看这家伙，好装模作样哦，好像真以为自己能抓到 KID 的样子！”

青子朝着他揪起眉毛：“这本来就是我们的小组目标啊！只有笨蛋快斗最不认真了！白马君可是很严谨的，呐？” 说完充满希望地看向白马。

屏幕那头，白马坐到了书桌前，打开了手提电脑，神情专注，似乎真的进入了推理模式，女孩子兴奋起来，用手肘推了推黑羽，示意他看。

黑羽一脸呵呵，正想继续挤兑两句，手机里传来呼叫提示声，小泉红子请求加入视频对话，黑羽汗毛竖起，立马正襟危坐，大声抱怨：“不会吧，真的这么兴师动众啊？都说了是假的！”

青子神情一亮，按下接通，大力挥手，“红子酱！”

红魔女端坐水晶球前，嫣然一笑，“啊啦，让大家久等了。”

“红子酱来得正好，” 青子开心合掌，“白马君正在洗……” 本想说[洗刷 KID 罪名]，说了一半觉得不对，慌忙改口，“……在找真正犯人的证据了！”

白马滚动鼠标，快速浏览着屏幕上的内容，时不时在键盘上输入着什么，显然已经进入工作模式，对外界毫无察觉，和漂亮女同学招呼都不打，黑羽忍不住翻起半月眼，小声嘀咕：“明明是在自说自话吧？”

“红子酱今天占卜得顺利吗？” 青子双眼亮晶晶地问。

黑羽收回目光，“喂喂，你俩怎么也在自说自话啊！”

红魔女用手背托着太阳穴，意味深长地看着黑羽，对他的吐槽浑然不理，照例给出奇怪预言，“劝你最近还是小心一点的好哦，黑羽同学？魔术师的把戏可不是独一无二的，要小心反噬啊。”

黑羽：“……”

青子愣了一下，坐直了身体，似乎有些担忧，白马也停下了打字的手，转过头，微蹙着眉，神色警惕，江古田迷信小组上线了，黑羽嘴角抽搐，看向红子：“拜托，你不要吓他们啊。”

红魔女得到了想要的注意力，用手掩嘴，放出招牌笑声，其余三人：“……”

青子松了一口气，撇了撇嘴，“红子酱不要这样开玩笑啦，青子会当真的！”

白马有些不明所以，茫然地看着两位女同学，目光最后落到黑羽身上。黑羽夸张地转了转眼睛，意思是：这俩女人神神叨叨的，我有什么办法？想了想又觉得不对，随即颇是嫌弃地打量白马，意思是：你这家伙怎么也上钩了，不会真的被红子给俘虏了吧？

白马：“……”

“可是红子酱！” 青子还在契而不舍，凑到屏幕前面，“你刚才不是说在给 KID 占卜吗？怎么样了？”

“不会吧——” 黑羽向后仰去。

青子双眼亮晶晶地看着摄像头，对红魔女的巫术满脸信任，红子嘴上不说，心里还是有些受用的，当下颇是酸酸地看了两个不领情的男同学一眼，换了一个严肃的神情，有板有眼地道：“对于那个不知天高地厚的小白鸽来说，只有避开那罪恶的漩涡，光之魔人的所在处，才可以不被卷进无关的风暴——这可是来自路西法的忠告哦，” 说着意有所指地看了黑羽一眼，“邪神是不会撒谎的。”

众人：“……”

“光之魔人？” 青子满脸茫然，“那是谁？”

“罪恶的漩涡？” 白马也很是不解，“是说地区犯罪率吗？”

红魔女笑眯眯地抚弄鬓发，照例只给预言，不给解答，视频两端，青子和白马都陷入沉吟，青子皱着眉，苦苦思索，白马摸着下巴，自言自语道：“说起犯罪率，难道是米花町……？”

黑羽的眼睛转向天花板：“喂喂，这种故弄玄虚的事情也要认真推理吗？”

白马放下手，瞥了一眼屏幕，不知为何神秘地笑了笑，“一个合格的侦探可是不会放过任何提示的，无论有多么奇怪……” 说着正式朝漂亮女同学打了个招呼，“晚上好，红子同学。”

红魔女抿着唇，高贵颌首，全身上下都散发着本小姐又多了一个忠实信徒的骄傲光芒，白马同样点头，表示对之前事件的感谢，黑羽揪着眉毛，很是狐疑地看着达到谜之共识的两人，“？？？”

“那——难道要让爸爸在米花町加强巡逻？” 青子犹自迟疑，“这——”

“什么啊，” 黑羽不假思索地道，“抓假基德可不是大叔的职责范围哦？这种事情就交给——”

“交给？” 青子期待地坐直了一点。

黑羽差点就要脱口而出[交给本大爷]，毕竟借用他名头的人海了去了，没有一个能比得过本尊的，然而视频对面的两位同学都对 KID 有奇怪的想法，此时纷纷意味深长地看着他，黑羽额角落下一滴汗，只能讪讪改口：“……交给警察算了。”

青子撇起嘴，“什么嘛，抓基德的警察里面谁能比爸爸更厉害啊。”

黑羽用手扶额，十分牙疼，“好吧好吧。”

白马笑了起来，转回到自己的电脑屏幕，继续工作，红子饶有兴致地看着他，仿佛欣赏什么掌中猎物，黑羽汗毛都要竖起来了，不由低声朝着青子抱怨：“我就说这种事情没意义啊！”

“怎么没意义？” 青子理直气壮地道，“自从放暑假，我们抓基德小组都落下进度了！”

“说得好像本来有多少进度似的，” 黑羽嫌弃地道。

青子：“……”

青子冷静地转过头，黑羽又得意了起来，朝着女孩子嚣张地做鬼脸，“干嘛？你们这群无能业余的家伙抓不到 KID 大人就恼羞成怒的样子可是很难看的哦？你们还差的远，要超越 KID 大人，那还得——”

青子气势汹汹地一弯腰，黑羽双眼瞪大，瞬间翻出屏幕，只留下拔高八度的声音：“为什么会在客厅里藏这种东西！？”

青子直起身，不知从哪里翻出一支拖把，有模有样地拄在身旁，宛若大师拄着宝剑，朝着屏幕外高声道：“笨蛋快斗以为只有你会藏东西吗？青子可是有备而来的！”

红子用手托腮，弯着眼睛，指尖绕着鬓发，“啊啦，看来预言的一部分已经灵验了呢。”

黑羽的声音一眨眼到了房间上方，听起来万分抓狂：“你说的反噬是这个啊！！”

红魔女放出招牌笑声，前仰后合，青子单手叉腰，仿佛受到鼓舞，用拿鸡毛掸子的姿势举着拖把，往天花板的角落戳：“笨蛋快斗干嘛呢！真把自己当蜘蛛侠了！”

黑羽手脚并用，撑在墙角天花板上，一脸悲愤：“是你先开始的啊！”

青子举着拖把柄，浑身正气浩然：“你说谁无能业余？笨蛋快斗真不礼貌，再欺负白马君和红子酱，青子就对你不客气了！”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽神情悲痛，忍辱负重，勉为其难地点了点头，示意会收敛一点，青子这才满意地回到屏幕前，宝剑入鞘，将拖把平放在膝盖上，随即双手托腮，朝着摄像头，放出小花：“红子酱最厉害啦。”

红魔女用手掩嘴，笑得眉眼弯弯，“中森同学还是挺可爱的。”

黑羽一脸沉痛地看着青子，神情分明写着你个傻姑娘完蛋了，青子浑然不觉，开心地朝着红子说：“红子酱也超可爱的！又漂亮又可爱又厉害，最棒了！”

黑羽万分惊奇地道：“呜哇红子你这家伙居然也会脸红！”

红子：“……”

“原来如此，” 白马哼笑了一声，“我明白了。”

黑羽还在两个女孩子之间看来看去，闻言有些惊愕地转向白马：“你明白什么了。”

“仿冒 KID 的动机，” 白马双手交叠抵在下颚，面对电脑屏幕，语气自负，“那个博物馆是私营的，近几年运营不佳，赤字攀升，馆内明明最有价值的藏品是一些青铜器，却只给几颗宝石买了大额保险——大概是一起骗保行为吧。”

白马专注 KID，对外界毫无察觉，说到后面已经开始快速键入，有种不容置疑的气势，抓基德小组里只有这个家伙认死理，无论何时都尽心尽职，结论和他私下调查得出的果然差不多，黑羽看着对方认真的样子，不知为何心情有点复杂，只能牙疼地道：“……嘛，可能吧。”

“原来是这样吗？” 青子撇了撇嘴，“为了骗钱，栽赃给别人，简直比那个可恶小偷还差劲。”

黑羽翻着半月眼斜睨身旁，意思是这能比吗，青子没发现，倒是红子意有所指地看向他：“啊啦，这种没品的事情可配不上那个骄傲的小偷先生哦？”

黑羽：“呵呵！”

“我也是这么觉得的，” 白马漫不经心地附和。

黑羽眼角一跳，还没来得及说什么便被青子抢了先，女孩子双手合十，很是感激地道：“谢谢白马君！我会告诉爸爸的。”

黑羽怎可放过这个机会，一拍不慢给对方拆台：“这家伙说话有人信吗！？”

青子：“……”

中森警官日常在家吐槽官二代小毛孩，青子虽说崇拜这位（动不动就不在国内的）归国名侦探，对大家高中生身份的局限性还是有些了解的，当下有些尴尬，“诶。”

黑羽很是幸灾乐祸地露出牙齿，白马看上去却毫不在意，转过椅子，耸了耸肩，“我已经把我的意见发送过去了。这种程度的拙劣骗局，相信搜查二科很快就能找到证据吧？假如只是需要一个强有力的辟谣者……”

高中生侦探的话没说完，视频那头，黑羽宅对面，熟悉的中年男声怒吼震响街道：“那个毛头小子以为自己是谁啊——！？”

黑羽：“……”

青子：“……”

白马笑眯眯地说：“看来警部已经收到了我的邮件了呢。”

“不愧是受人关注的小白鸽，” 红子神情懒懒的，做了个在水晶球上掸灰的动作，“本小姐都要嫉妒了。”

红子叫他小白鸽，每次都让他想起权游里瑟曦对珊莎那个皮笑肉不笑的样子，黑羽恶寒了一下，还没来得及敷衍两句，青子便眨了眨眼睛，不解地道：“白鸽？是在说基德吗？”

红子高傲一笑，正想答话，青子便接着说：“那个小偷的话，不应该更像一只白鹅吗？那——么大。” 说着还张开手形容了一下。

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

红子：“……”

红魔女那个不可一世的女王神情还没来得及收回，凝固在脸上，两眼变成圆点，眨了眨。白马低着头，单肘撑在桌面上，用指节抵唇，明显在忍笑，黑羽眼角抽搐，忍了一秒，两秒，没忍住，很是不满地扭过头：“鹅能飞那么高吗？白痴青子！”

“诶，不能吗？” 青子想了想，“那——海鸥。”

黑羽：“……”

“很神出鬼没的！” 青子一脸认真，“还会偷别人手里的吃食，就像上次我们去海边那样，呐？” 说着还看了看屏幕里的两人。

“那种聒噪的动物吗？” 红子思考了一下，表示拒绝，“魔力效用还不如天鹅呢。”

“天鹅的话，是说外表优雅，实际保护欲很强吗？” 白马也参与了进来，一本正经地摸了摸下巴，“意外地有些相配呢。”

“完全没有联系好吗！” 黑羽大声道，“这都什么——”

“啊！青子知道了！” 青子竖起手指，神情发亮，“是猫头鹰啊猫头鹰！因为那个小偷只有晚上出来，白色猫头鹰——就像哈利波特的宠物那样！”

黑羽深深抓狂：“你们对 KID 大人是有什么误解啊！！！”

抓基德小组的话题走向又歪了，KID 本人用手扶额，实在不忍直视，视频里，两位 KID 身份通晓者皆笑意盈盈地看着他，黑羽总有种小动物被围观的感觉，连鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，浑身不自在，摆着手，“啊好啦好啦，没事挂了。”

“等一下！” 青子马上挤到屏幕中央，差点一肘把黑羽怼歪，“白马君什么时候回来啊？这都快要开学了哎。”

黑羽很是狐疑地看向身旁的女孩子，神情不满，分明写着[你很想这个家伙哦？]，青子双手垫在茶几桌面，充满期待地看着视频那头的人，仿佛感觉到了什么，又补充了一句：“大家都很想你的啦。”

“我没有，” 黑羽大声道。

白马：“……”

红子：“……”

黑羽意识到自己反驳得太快了，眼角一跳，马上收敛神情，无事发生，十分淡定地观察自家榻榻米的纹路。红魔女无聊地抱着肘，又露出了那种[呵呵，男人]的表情，白马的唇角动了动，转向青子，弯起眼睛：“本来是打算下周再回的，既然现在发生了这种事情……”

青子坐直了一点，两眼发亮，白马继续道：“……我已经改签了机票，应该这周五就能到。”

“哇！” 青子兴奋地往前倾，“那岂不是刚好赶上给白马君过生日！太好了！呐？呐？”

黑羽：“你捅我干嘛！”

青子浑然不理，不停地手肘点着身旁的男孩子，又转向红子，兴高采烈地道：“大家一起吧？难得白马君提早回来，还可以顺便庆祝抓基德小组的又一次胜利啊！”

“喂喂，” 黑羽一头黑线，“什么时候就胜利过啊？”

“既然如此，我就恭敬不如从命了，” 白马笑眯眯地说。

“虽说没有任何道理，但中森同学的邀请实在是让人难以拒绝，” 红子抚着鬓发，“好吧。”

青子高举双手，开心宣布：“就这么决定了——！”

黑羽咕咚一声倒在榻榻米上：“结果你们这帮人还是在自说自话啊！！！”  
  
  
  
  
  
周五傍晚，东京成田机场。

白马拉着行李，和前来接机的管家婆婆拥抱：“婆婆，辛苦了。”

“欢迎回来，探少爷，” 婆婆拍了拍他的后背，“有件有趣的事情，想先告诉您。”

白马挑起眉。管家婆婆推了推自己的眼镜，抿起唇，这是白马从小看到大的，精明而不好糊弄的神色，意味着有什么把戏让她戳穿了，婆婆说：“我方才接到中森警官的电话，说暂时联系不到你，希望我代为转告，今晚在警视厅的会议临时改到了三区分部，通知你前去参加……”

白马看了看自己的手机：中森警官才刚给他回复过邮件，言简意赅地表明了不需要警视厅总监公子劳心，字里行间都透着[真是拿你们这群小毛孩没办法]的无奈气息，绝没有任何主动提供情报的意思，于是锁了屏，朝着停车场的指示牌神秘地笑了一笑：“是吗？”

“……但是这个时候过去三区分部的话，肯定要经过市中心，会堵车堵得很厉害，” 婆婆神色严肃地继续道，“果然还是那个人在故技重施吧？少爷今晚原本是在警视厅总部有会议吗？婆婆会为你规划好最优路线的。”

白马压根没收到过什么会议通知，原本的安排是回家，然而计划赶不上变化，白马沉吟片刻，将手机在指尖转了一圈，唇角上扬：“既然是这样，那就去三区分部看看吧？”

“……真的要这样吗？” 婆婆露出些许惊奇的神色，“少爷，俗话说 fool me once, shame on you——”

“Fool me twice, shame on me,” 白马笑眯眯地接上，“但是从某种角度来说，越是充满陷阱和障眼法的迷雾中心才离真相越近，毕竟那里有着给出谜面的人，不是吗？”

“……” 婆婆坐进驾驶室，握住方向盘，感叹地道：“探少爷还真是勇往直前啊。”

“我从很早以前就跳进这个兔子洞里了，” 白马笑着系上安全带，“追逐的过程不也是乐趣吗？”  
  
  
  
晚八点，涩谷中心街。

红色阿斯顿马丁在拥堵的车流中缓缓挪动，驶近路口，边上的 109 商场屋顶，一个半蹲的人影拿着望远镜，抬手，在平板电脑上按下回车键，露出小虎牙。

围绕各式商业楼的电子屏幕同时闪了一闪，仿佛断电一般黑了屏，两秒后，再次重新打开。各式彩色的广告内容消失了，巨大的液晶屏仿佛变成了探照灯，只是单纯亮起，映得繁忙的涩谷全向十字路口如同白昼，路过的行人不明所以，纷纷抬头往上看，交头接耳。

交通灯变红，本就缓慢挪移的车流彻底静止，红色敞篷跑车停了下来，黑羽站起身：“嘻。”

议论纷纷的十秒后，所有的电子屏幕同时开始闪动数字：  
  


1

4

1

2  
  


“Ladies and gentlemen——！”  
  


所有屏幕转黑，白色卡片打转插入画面中央，映出怪盗 KID 嚣张的笑脸，熟悉的台词毫无预兆，震响东京夜空，路口行人轰然炸开，“哇——！”

白衣怪盗从天而降，伫立于广告牌上，斗篷在风中飘扬，朝着身下的人群，笑意盈盈地行了个礼。

“KID—— 是 KID 大人啊！”

前几日信箱里收到了涩谷居酒屋限时团购打折券，现下正带着搜查二科一波忠心同事在团建聚餐的中森警官差点捏断筷子：“什么——！？”

涩谷周围商场，酒吧，饭店，人群一起往外涌，十字路口的交通直接瘫痪，不少人干脆弃车下来自拍录视频，一时间喇叭声，欢呼声，兴奋尖叫声此起彼伏，红色阿斯顿马丁里，管家婆婆微张开嘴，看着这突如其来的一幕，震惊之余握紧了方向盘，“少爷！”

白马单手托腮，注视着不远处熟悉的白色身影，掌心遮过了唇角的弧度，“……啊。”

涩谷东急 PLAZA，等在商店门口的青子拉住红魔女的袖子，指着马路对面的怪盗，一脸惊奇，“咦咦咦！这不就是那个——红子酱！你说今天会有意外的偶遇——难道是他！？”

红魔女哼笑了一声，“这种事情根本就不需要动用到我的魔力吧？”

主干道上，红色跑车靠边而停，打着双跳灯，白马开了车门，婆婆犹自在后面忧心忡忡地提高声音，“千万小心啊，探少爷——”

“放心吧，婆婆！” 白马挥了挥手，目光已经转回前方，唇边笑意不减，“您晚上早点休息，我会自己回去的！”

主干道旁，居酒屋林立的小巷里，中森警官扔了筷子，连账都忘了付，直接带领小警员们冲出店门，拨开聚拢的人群，站到马路中央，昂首怒吼：“KID——！”

KID 单手插兜，倚着广告牌，仿佛只是前来老友叙旧，“哟，好久不见，中森警官，晚上好。”

白衣怪盗似乎在衣领上别着麦克风，声音借着广告屏的扩音器传出很远，脚下又闪动着自己招牌签名的画面，宛若偶像降临舞台，下面的小粉丝们疯狂尖叫，自发性地开始打 CALL，中森警官嘴角抽搐，一方面觉得实在过分，一方面又隐隐觉得这还差不多，打心底里冲起一股干劲，回身大声道：“请求增援！这次一定要抓到这个小偷！”

几个手下得令而去，中森警官一手对讲机，一手给警视厅打电话，习惯性部署围堵措施，大声安排，又通知交通警察维持秩序，神气十足，转眼间年轻十岁，和方才喝酒吐槽假 KID 的样子不可同日而语，边上的小警官摸了摸脑袋，怀疑地小声嘀咕：“这次就一定是真的吗？明明也很突然啊？”

“这次肯定是真的！” 中森警官挥舞着手臂，手机还显示通话中，差点把线路对面的目暮警官给吼聋，“这臭小子！”

站在高处的 KID 似乎听到了他们的对话，哼笑了一声，轻巧一翻，跃到楼顶。白衣怪盗低头看着楼下的人潮，好整以暇，仿佛在等待粉丝走位到场，经过银座的速移表演后，KID 的拥护者们多多少少都听闻了这位魔术师没有观众就提不起劲的性子，于是很是捧场地聚拢来，压得十分瓷实，高呼怪盗的名字，“KID——KID——”

中森警官差点被几个热情女粉丝给挤到忠犬八公像上去，不由额角展开青筋，“可恶的家伙……”

“警部！” 一个熟悉的声音从身后传来。

中森警官转过头，两眼弹出：“白马！？你这小子怎么也——” 说着抬头往上看，“这还真是到齐了啊！”

搜查二科最佳警力在楼下一字排开，KID 的粉丝群自发维持秩序，里三层外三层围拢，欢呼声一波高过一波，白衣怪盗似乎等到了他想要的观众，嘻地笑了一声。

“如此贸然出现，还真是不好意思……”

KID 的声音通过扬声器在涩谷街头回荡，人群逐渐安静下来，大家纷纷仰着头，注视着楼顶的白影。

“……打扰警部难得的休假，实在不是我的本意，” KID 优雅地鞠了一躬。

中森警官狐疑地揪起眉毛：“我休假这事他怎么知道的？”

白马：“……”

“这次来也不是为了偷盗，” KID 直起身，继续道，“只是为了表明一件事实——”

商场招牌下的聚光灯瞬间打开，变换颜色，仿佛绚丽的舞台灯光，粉丝疯狂尖叫，连青子都忍不住兴奋了起来，“哇！”

“——真正的怪盗是不屑于在暗中行事的，” KID 伫立楼顶，俯瞰众生，在耀眼的灯光里仿佛悬浮虚空，“和那些借我之名的卑鄙之徒绝不一样。”

楼下围观的人群里，从没怀疑过 KID 名声的粉丝们齐齐欢呼，几个小警员也忍不住加入了进去，被中森警官一巴掌拍上后脑勺：“倒是给我拿出警视厅的气势来啊！”

“原本是想亲自给那些人一个教训的，没想到被大家抢了先，” KID 彬彬有礼地道，“辛苦了，我最忠诚的追随者们。”

搜查二科连日加班的警卫力量们忍不住挺了挺胸，站得更直了一点，中森警官老脸涨红，挥舞着拳头，白马双手插兜，仰起脸，朝着楼顶微笑。伫立高处的怪盗低下头，和他目光短暂相触，勾了勾唇角。

“很遗憾今天不能呆得太久，” KID 转过头，眺望远处闻声赶来的媒体直升机，“还请大家期待下一次的相逢——”

“这小子要逃！” 中森警官警觉地退后，左右张望，“快——”

“也请大家务必记住。” KID 张开手，斗篷猎猎，清亮的声音在东京夜空下震荡，“哪怕是没有预告的出现，也会带来奇迹的惊喜——”

“这才是我，” KID 睁开眼睛，神情张扬，“真正的怪盗基德。”

白衣怪盗按了按帽沿，低下头，目光越过人群，落在警视厅的防守线旁，最后一句宛若情人私语，带着些许狡黠的笑意：“——你们可不要认错人啊。”

话音刚落，烟雾砰地炸开，KID 的身影原地消失，取而代之的是无数纷飞的白鸽，魔术师不费吹灰之力，轻松退场，中森警官早就有所预料，却依旧捏碎了对讲机，“可恶！”

“等一下！” 楼下的粉丝们依旧仰着头，抬手指向夜空，“这是——这是什么？”

翅膀扑腾的声音被外放音响扩大，传出很远，从楼顶放出的白鸽却像是被夜风托起，漂浮着滑过人群头顶，液晶屏恢复了原本在播送的广告内容，白鸽们看上去胖乎乎的，折射出五彩异光，众人纷纷抬头张望，交头接耳，“到底是什么？”

“白鸽？不是白鸽吗？”

“纸飞机？”

“假人吗？好小啊！”

“啊！是气球！”

扑克牌打转飞来，射中人群正上方一只圆鼓鼓的 KID 假人，各式气球依次在人群头顶炸开，撒下无数糖果彩带和花瓣，与此同时，涩谷 SKY 上烟火升空，点燃夏末东京墨蓝的天幕，楼下聚集的 KID 粉丝群大声欢呼，“哇——！”

商业楼林立的广告牌后接二连三喷出无数光点，仿佛是演唱会上的冷光烟火，把十字路口衬托成巨大的舞台，每一个人都像是参与在 KID 的即兴演出里，兴奋尖叫声此起彼伏，音响里还嚣张地放着节奏轻快的 Eyes on Me，搜查二科的全员：“……”

各路人声嘈杂中，一只真的白鸽扑棱棱飞来，越过人群，越过警戒线，松开爪子，啪嗒，卡片精准掉落。

中森警官一摸头发：“？”

白鸽拍了拍翅膀，半空转弯，悬停在白马面前，小小的眼睛亮晶晶的，宠物随主人，很是挑衅地朝着白马歪了歪脑袋，白马：“……”

白马摊开掌心，朱丽叶把喙间的卡片丢给他，在他的肩膀上短暂停留，亲昵地顶了顶他的侧脸，咕咕了一声，随即消失在人群里。

搜查二科的小警员们呼啦围拢，兴奋地伸长脖子，“是下一次的预告函吗！”

中森警官翻过卡片，揪着眉毛，一字一句地念：“[加班辛苦了，好好享受周末吧]——”

小警员：“……”

中森警官：“……”

搜查二科众人沉痛地交换了一个眼神，知道这次肯定又是一场徒劳，KID 估计早就远走高飞了，横竖也抓不到，还是提早收工为好，中森警官心中多有不满，却也实在无法反驳，只能捏紧了卡片，额角绽开青筋，“那个臭小子……”

“他给白马君写了什么？” 一个眼尖的小警员好奇地问。

白马将卡片收进怀里，不知为何笑得有点开心，“没什么，让我再接再厉而已。”

“哦——” 小警员的目光转向五彩缤纷，过节般的夜空，由衷感叹，“果然还是真的 KID 让人喜欢啊。”

“你在说什么呢！” 中森警官一拳头按上小警员的头顶，往里钻，“都给我像样一点！”

小警员抱着脑袋，委屈地环视四周，“可是……”

涩谷全向十字路口仿佛变成了步行街，人群大狂欢，看烟火的看烟火，开自拍的开自拍，捡花瓣的捡花瓣，搜查二科有机灵的小警员用警帽接了一把糖果，正在到处分发， 而这场节日派对的发起者早已不知去向，中森警官：“……”

街道中央，中森警官悲愤的声音：“可恶！下次一定要抓到那个小子——！！”

  
  
  
中森青子等在商场出口处，冷不丁瞄到了熟悉的身影，瞬间兴奋起来，不停拉着红子的袖子，“诶诶！这不是——” 说着大力挥手，“白马君！这里这里！”

白马含着糖果，穿越人群而来，笑着朝着她们打招呼，“青子同学，红子同学，晚上好。”

“呜哇真是太巧了，” 青子双眼亮晶晶的，“居然在这里遇到白马君！”

红魔女哼笑了一声，意有所指地说：“这可真是命运的偶遇啊，白马同学。”

白马的面上微红，回头看了看人群涌动的街道，“嘛。”

“既然都遇到了，那不如一起去吃晚饭吧？” 青子说，不等对方回答就左右张望起来，“就差快斗了，说好——诶，这边这边！”

黑羽从扶梯上逆着人流下来，掸了掸自己的衣服，目光有些警惕地转过门口三人，最终落在白马身上：“这家伙怎么也在这里啊？”

“偶遇啦偶遇——倒是笨蛋快斗好慢啊，” 青子说，“你跑到哪里去了？我们早就做完了！” 说着拉着红子的手，展示了一下两人崭新的美甲。

“不是你说要给这家伙买礼物的吗？” 黑羽双手插兜，抬着下颚，“我对那种东西又不感兴趣，可真是麻烦死了哦？出来的时候又遇到 KID 大人……” 说着转开眼睛。

青子翻出半月眼，叉腰凑近：“啊？果然是偷偷跑去看 KID 大人的演出了吧？害我们等这么久！”

“你难道就没看吗？” 黑羽毫不示弱地顶了回去，“白痴青子！我看到你捡的糖果了！”

“哪里有！” 青子涨红了脸，欲盖弥彰地把糖果往口袋里塞了塞，转念一想，又理直气壮地道：“青子这是在帮忙整理市容啦！那个小偷来这么一出，可是会——会给环卫工人带来很多压力的哦？”

黑羽：“……”

女孩子得意地朝着黑羽吐舌头，从口袋里掏出一颗糖，光明正大递给身边好友。红子接过了，煞有其事地举起，在灯光下研究了一下：“这可是那个爱耍宝的小孩子馈赠的宝石啊，我就收下了。”

黑羽：“呵呵！”

白马含着糖，笑得眉眼弯弯，朝着他打招呼，“晚上好，黑羽君。”

黑羽马上露出有些牙疼的神情，用肩膀蹭了蹭耳侧，含混地回应，“哦。”

“真——是的，” 青子不满地说，“笨蛋快斗永远都是那么没礼貌，” 说着点了点他，催促的意味明显。

白马朝着黑羽笑，看上去很是愉悦，黑羽不知为何微眯着眼睛，似乎有些不满，耳尖却是红的，两个男生又在旁若无人地灵魂对视，不知道在暗中交流什么，红魔女站在一旁，用手抱肘，眼睛转向屋顶。

青子戳了两下，见黑羽没反应，只好说：“礼物啦！”

黑羽不知道又得了什么先机，挑衅地看着白马，意味不明地哼哼了一声，从怀里掏出一本书，拍在青子身上。青子一看就瞪大了眼睛：“怎么没有礼品包装啊？”

“有必要吗？” 黑羽终于收回目光，一脸不耐，“排队的人那——么长，我可是一分钟都不想多呆哦？”

“是你自告奋勇要去买的啊！” 青子十分莫名其妙，“笨蛋快斗也太不上心了，真是的。”

黑羽夸张地转了转眼睛，干脆连客套话都节省了，把书从女孩子手里夺过，直接塞给对方，“喏。”

青子马上后悔了，不该现在就送礼物的，应该先自己检查一遍，忍不住暗中给了黑羽一肘。黑羽轻巧躲开，闪到一旁，笑嘻嘻地晃来晃去，女孩子有些尴尬，颇是讷讷地抬眼看对面的男同学：“啊，那个、白马君，不好意思，青子没想到……”

白马看上去并不怎么在意，挑了挑眉，颇是有兴趣地翻到封面：“工藤优作的最新系列？”

“因为白马君是侦探嘛，青子觉得白马君可能对推理小说会感兴趣……” 青子说着声音小了下去，有些不自在地盯着自己的鞋尖，“果然还是不应该让快斗去买的，青子太相信他了……”

白马翻到扉页，看到一个熟悉的涂鸦签名，扑地笑出声，“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

青子有些狐疑地抬起头，张望了一下，只见崭新的书页上，黑羽歪歪扭扭地写道：[笨蛋侦探生日快乐，祝你今年也抓不到 KID]，下面是个模仿的怪盗肖像，嚣张地吐着舌头，“……”

青子愣神半秒，涨红了脸，“好过分啊笨蛋快斗！”

“略——”

黑羽哧溜一下转到白马身后，探出脑袋，做挟持人质状，得意地朝着女孩子做鬼脸，“你来呀？小心把寿星同学揍一顿哦？这种事情我可是很乐意帮忙的！”

青子环视四周，苦于公众场合没有拖把，气得头顶冒烟，白马笑得肩膀抖动，把小说捧在怀里，弯起眼睛，语气真挚地道：“谢谢，青子同学，我很喜欢。”

“啊，这个已经被笨蛋快斗毁了，不能算，” 青子狠狠瞪了黑羽一眼，又有些不好意思地挠了挠脸，“明天青子再送你一件礼物，肯定不会让他碰到的。”

“真的很喜欢，” 白马笑眯眯地说。

黑羽搭着白马的肩膀，拇指翘起指向一边，很是同情地道：“此人是个变态，不能用正常眼光看待的。”

“那还真是谢谢黑羽君的鼓励了，” 白马毫不在意地颌首，“我会努力的。”

黑羽翻着半月眼斜睨对方，白马的神情里多了丝促狭，乘女孩子没注意，朝他眨了眨眼睛。黑羽眼角一跳，急忙直起身，欲盖弥彰地摆了摆手，“唉你真是麻烦。”

“笨蛋快斗真是的，” 青子犹自小声嘀咕，“这也太敷衍了。”

“有礼物就不错了！” 黑羽说，“我可不打算给这家伙买什么，这个你不要了就算我的吧，反正也是我付的钱，” 说着很是客气地拍了拍白马的脑袋。

青子：“……”

白马不以为忤，反而笑得更开心了，把小说抱在胸前，眉眼弯弯地道：“我会好好珍惜的。”

黑羽大大咧咧地朝身边一指，意思是[你看，我就说这位是变态吧]，青子的眼睛从左转到右，脸上露出略是不解，却不得不服的神情，由衷感叹：“白马君你实在太好人了，怪不得笨蛋快斗这么喜欢欺负你啊。”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

两位男生忍不住相视一眼，白马笑出了声，黑羽面色微红，扭头喊道：“白痴青子说什么呢！”

青子还在纠结礼物拿不出手的问题，很是遗憾地看着白马手里毫无诚意的小说，总觉得有点被连带着丢了人，撇着嘴，恨铁不成钢地弹了黑羽一下，“下次起码记得要包得好看点呀！”

“麻烦死了！” 黑羽大声道，“谁稀罕这种事情啊！”

“红子酱！” 青子转而场外求助，“帮帮青子啦！”

红魔女倚着厅柱，双手抱肘，看了一整出，此时勾了勾唇角，一撩头发，用大 BOSS 出场的语气说：“本小姐的礼物也是没有什么包装的。”

青子不高兴地鼓起脸，黑羽翻着半月眼，花样嘲笑她，红子视而不见，施施然继续道：“因为没有凡人的包装能配得上。”

众人：“……”

红魔女霸气发言，众人皆是愣了一愣，看向她。红子倚着厅柱仿佛倚着王位，等到了众人的注意力，这才神秘地笑了一笑，从怀里拿出一串项链，展示给大家看。

“这可是正宗的魔链，” 红子骄傲地宣布，“注满了邪神路西法的祝福，只要把它戴在你想要俘虏的人身上，就可以彻底地操控对方——”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

青子：“……”

“——当然如果你想自己戴，成为我的俘虏，本小姐也是没有意见的，” 红子说完，用手掩嘴，放出招牌笑声。

其余三人：“…………”

白马两眼变成圆点，十分尴尬地眨了眨，一时间不知道该怎么办，过了半秒，迟疑看向身旁。黑羽双手插兜，揪着眉毛，伸长了脖子，很是审视地查看这串项链，连青子也流露出些许犹疑，左右张望，“啊，这，真的吗？”

红魔女收敛了笑容，微眯起眼睛，“怎么，本小姐的魔法馈赠你们看不上？”

青子慌忙摆手。黑羽姿势不变，一瞬不瞬地注视着魔女，脑袋缓缓从左转到右，白马环顾四周，沉吟片刻，换上一个礼貌的神情，双手接了项链，平稳地说：“谢谢红子同学的厚爱，我收下了。”

红魔女哼了一声，周身气场缓和了一点，高傲地抱起肘，转向一边，“这还差不多。”

黑羽皱起脸，上上下下打量白马，神情里写满了[想不到你是这种人]，连青子也十分惊愕地看着这位向来绅士的男同学，白马清了清嗓子，凑近了一点，小声道：“如果真的有那种魔力的话……还是小心保管起来比较好吧？”

“对哦！” 青子恍然大悟，压低了声音，拼命点头，“交给白马君的话就放心了！”

“一点都没觉得放心好吗……” 黑羽翻着半月眼。

白马将项链收好，朝着两人做了个嘘声的动作，青子满脸崇拜，朝着白马竖了个大拇指，黑羽嘴角抽搐，很是嫌弃地转了转眼睛。

红魔女敲了敲高跟鞋，面上带着小红晕，佯装不耐烦地半回过头，“不是说一起去吃饭的吗？”

“吃饭吃饭！” 青子大声道，转到众人面前，拼命招手，“去给白马君庆生啦！”

黑羽大力拍了拍白马的肩膀，“便宜你了，走走，本大爷请客。”

“实在是——受宠若惊，” 白马被他拍得往前一倾，笑着直起身，又顺势回头，意有所指地瞥了瞥门外，KID 送给东京人民的大手笔，“辛苦了。”

“呵呵！” 黑羽双手抱在脑后，一脸挑衅地斜睨对方，“不知道你在说什么。”

“应该的！” 青子生怕男孩子反悔，“笨蛋快斗这还差不多！”

黑羽哼哼笑，不予理睬，往前跑了两步，率先上了扶梯，潇洒地扬起手：“本大爷今天心情好，不和你们计较——”

商场里人潮涌动，都是在兴奋讨论方才 KID 即兴演出的人，黑羽偷偷听了半个耳朵，有些得意，不动声色地瞥了瞥身后的人。白马站在队尾，仰着头，和他目光相汇，朝着他弯了弯眼睛，黑羽有些不自在地别开脸，欲盖弥彰地摸了摸耳尖。

烘培店里飘来一阵奶油香味，女孩子眼睛一亮，终于想到了弥补乌龙礼物的方式，高兴地转过身：“明天青子要给白马君买个大大的蛋糕！” 说着探出脑袋，“白马君喜欢什么口味的？”

“诶？” 白马眨了眨眼睛，目光还在黑羽身上，“嘛…巧克力吧。”

“咦，和快斗一样啊，” 青子扭过头，“总感觉又要便宜那家伙了。”

黑羽单手插兜，背影毫不在乎，唇角却止不住扬起来，“嘁。”

“明天来我家吧，” 白马笑眯眯地说，“给大家带了伴手礼。”

“哇，” 青子开心道谢，“白马君最好啦。”

黑羽悄悄半侧过身，用余光打量身后的人，白马注意到了，唇角上扬，朝着青子说：“是之前反响不错的那款巧克力饼干，可以吗？”

“又是快斗喜欢的啊！” 青子戳了戳黑羽的腰侧，“笨蛋快斗也太好命了一点！”

黑羽哼哼哼地笑，得意洋洋，“谁让你不好意思开口？和这个家伙客气什么！”

青子有些不好意思，瞥了白马一眼，白马单手插兜，很是轻松地朝她弯起眼睛：“可以尽管开口没关系的哦。”

青子还想推辞，站在两人中间的红魔女倒是听进去了，饶有兴趣地回过头：“既然这样，下次给我带点蝾螈眼睛吧？听说英国产的魔力效用是最强的。”

白马：“……”

青子：“……”

黑羽站在扶梯最上方，毫不留情爆发大笑，白马有些茫然，抬了抬眼睛，又看向魔女，出于绅士本能，还是答应了，“啊…诶？可以啊，如果我能找到的话……”

黑羽的脑海里浮现贵公子站在瑞金街头四处打听哪里有卖魔法材料的场景，差点把脸笑到膝盖上，青子浑然摸不着状况，从前看到后，红魔女满意地抚着头发，赞赏地颌首：“白马君还是很努力的。”

“……谢谢？” 白马迟疑地道。

“能过海关才怪了吧！” 黑羽笑得上气不接下气。

四个人转过拐角，继续往顶楼的餐厅去，白马和黑羽肩并肩，走在前面，青子亲热地挽着红子的手臂，仰着头看楼层牌，突然又想起了什么，踮起脚：“诶，不过话说回来，白马君是怎么会直接来这里的啊？是才下了飞机吗？”

“嘛，” 白马看向身旁，声音里多了点笑意，像是在交换什么秘密，“A little bird told me.”

黑羽双手插兜，肩膀动了动，像是在表达不屑，青子倒是来了兴趣，“诶，真的吗？小鸟传的信息——” 说着好奇地戳了戳黑羽，“是快斗的鸽子吗？”

黑羽一脸无聊，“这种事情怎么可能啊——”

“那一定是白马君的老鹰了，” 青子再次探出脑袋。

黑羽重重叹气，对这个话题表达不满，白马忍着笑，说：“不是的哦。”

“奇怪，还有什么鸟会传信啊？” 青子摸着下巴。

“大白鹅，” 红魔女面不改色，“这可是中森同学自己说的。”

“诶？” 青子眨了眨眼睛，显然把前几天的讨论已经给忘到了脑后，“鹅很笨的，不能吧？”

黑羽：“……”

白马没忍住，笑出了声，红子也转过眼睛，一脸戏谑地看着他，黑羽没来由地觉得丢了面子，下意识地抓了抓头发，“白痴青子讲什么呢！”

“没说错啊？” 青子皱起鼻尖，“普通的鹅是很笨的，怎么可能用来传信呢。”

“的确，” 白马站在电动扶梯旁，示意女士优先，“还是天鹅比较优雅一点。”

“猫头鹰也不错，” 红子路过黑羽，幽幽地道，“属于夜晚的鸟类可是魔力很强的，也比较听话。”

黑羽：“……”

“海德薇吗？” 青子跟在红子后面上了扶梯，照例无障碍加入鸡同鸭讲的谈话，“可惜是虚构的哎。”

黑羽差点一脚踩空：“怎么莫名其妙就认真起来了啊！？”

“也不一定就是白色的吧？” 白马站到黑羽身后，还在继续，语气怎么听都太过愉悦了一点，“比如椋鸟什么的——”

“黑色的？” 红子回头看着两人，神情揶揄，“原来如此。自命不凡的小白鸽终于愿意露出真面目了吗？”

白马仰着头，朝着他笑，黑羽心虚地红了耳尖，拒绝对上对方目光，“这都什么——”

“啊！青子知道了！” 青子以拳击掌，一脸兴奋，转过身，大声宣布：“黑色的鸟，会传信，还能模仿各种人声——那就是八哥啊！”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

红子：“……”

白马和红子交换了一个眼神，同时看向黑羽，异口同声地道：“意外地相配呢？”

黑羽双手朝天，深深抓狂：“你们这群人怎么又开始自说自话了啊——！！”  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
“大头贴！” 青子兴奋地指着前面，“一起啊一起啊！”

“喂喂，” 黑羽翻着半月眼，“能挤进去那么多人吗，等——”

女孩子二话不说，拉着他进了照相亭，把黑羽按在小凳上，一手拉着红子，一手挽着白马的手肘，“来嘛来嘛！”

黑羽差点被压到操作台上，拼命拍着台面空余处，“挤死啦！”

叮咚投币的声音，机器倒计时，黑羽艰难地抬起脑袋，青子在他头上比 V 字，白马揽过他的肩，双指张开，抵住他的下颚，做推理姿势，同时挑眉微笑，偶像包袱一点不少，红子在他们身后张开双手，做施法状，黑羽抓狂：“干嘛啊——！”

咔嚓，镜头定格，黑羽龇牙咧嘴的，青子差点笑到墙壁上，“笨蛋快斗太出糗啦——”

“这算什么啊！” 黑羽手脚并用爬起来，推着身边人的脑袋，“明明是这个人过生日好吗！”

小小照相亭里一阵混乱，片刻后白马被按到了凳子上，一下子没反应过来，“诶？”

青子马上兴奋摁键，“再来！”

黑羽二话不说，扯住白马的脸往外拉，白马没有防备，只能唇齿不清地抗议，“等——”

“一起一起！” 黑羽大声道，“笨蛋侦探被抓住了！”

两位女孩子背靠背，在白马身后以手比枪，做出帅气的特工样，红子在他身后高傲地做吹枪口状，青子抬着手肘，压在黑羽的肩上，笑容灿烂，黑羽趴在白马的头顶，捏着身下人的双颊，嘻地露出小虎牙，白马连手都腾不出来，被揉得脸红红的，只能朝着镜头，微微睁大眼睛。

叮，叮，咚——

江古田小组众星捧月，围着归国侦探，齐齐道：

“生日快乐——！！”


End file.
